The Streets (redone)
by 15millerj
Summary: Rose Hathaway was left on the street at the age of five, forced to live on the streets without someone to take care of her. She trains herself to be tough . It's hard being a homeless dhampir, and a girl. When she meets Prince Belikov her life takes another downworld spiral. Rose doesn't know who to trust. Especially since there's some secret about her abandonment and she'll find o
1. Chapter 1

**M=Moroi**

**D=Dhampir**

**List of characters:**

**M_Ibraham Mazur**: Rose's father

**D_Jeanine Mazur:** Rose's mother

**D_Rose Hathaway: **Lives on the streets.

**M_Alek Belikov: **King of Russia

**D_Olena Belikova: **Queen of Russia

**D_Dimitri Belikov: **Prince of Russia

**D_Karolina Belikova: **Princess of Russia

**D_Paul Belikov: **Karolina's son

**D_Sonya Belikova: **Princess of Russia

**D_Viktoria Belikova: **Princess of Russia

**M_Tasha Ozera: **friend of Dimitri Belikov

**M_Christian Ozera: **Tasha's nephew.

**M_Lissa Dragmoir: **A Royal that lives with her brother Andre

**M_Andre Dragmoir: **A Royal that adopted his little sister after their parents died. Took care of Rose for a while

**M_Adrian Ivashkov: **A stuck up "Royal player" that's extremly rich and well known

**D_Eddie Castle: **One of Rose's friends

**D_Mason Ashford: **One of Rose's friends


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I wrote this story, or the beginning of it, once but I didn't like how it was turning out so I decided to rewrite it. Here you go.

**Chapter One**

Rose crouched under the table, attempting to stay out of view. She'd been in the middle of a raid, and the owners had decided to come home early. Tonight was the Prince's extravagant eighteenth birthday party. All the important royals and their guardians had been invited so this couple should have been gone for at least another two hours. Clearly, from the way they were all over each other, they'd gone under the love spell. The girl's hand held the back of the man's head, burying her fingers in his hair. Rose held her breath and tried not to gag. She tensed as the young couple decided to head to the second floor. Rose knew that her cover was blown the instant they'd open their bedroom door. She dove for the front door, shaking the knob over and over. It was locked.

"What is this?" The women questioned, most likely noticing Rose's black bag filled with the girl's jewelry.

"Someone's in our house!" Rose swore as the man came barreling down the steps. Rose bolted for the kitchen with the servant's entrance. It was locked. Realizing it wouldn't open to her she paused dropped her hands to her sides and turned slowly. She came face to face with the owner of the house. His face was red and puffy. His brown hair was untamed and matched his angry eyes. Two guardians appeared behind him, a boy and a girl. Noticing their approach she reached into her boot and pulled out a small dagger.

"St-stay back!" Her voice was soft, as she was scared and waved the dagger back and forth quickly. Never once had she been caught before. The owner's brows furrowed. Rose laughed inside. He'd noticed how young she was and had dropped his guard; a big mistake, in her opinion. He took a step forward.

"How old are you?" Rose cocked her head and held the dagger out farther as he stepped even closer. The male guardian set a hand on his charge's shoulder and turned to look at the female.

"Lydia," He said. "Go get the guards." The female seemed hesitant to leave. "We'll be fine. It's just a kid." Lydia nodded once, paused, and nodded twice thinking it through. She turned to leave but stopped when there was a knock on the door. Rose heard shuffling as the wife came down the steps.

"Young Dragmoir? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Sorry to bother you Emile." A male voice said. "I thought maybe you'd be at the party but when I saw the light on I thought… maybe..." He paused and looked up at her. He cleared his throat. "I'm looking for my cousin, yey high… brown hair, eleven years old. She came in yesterday from Ebony. I'm on babysitting duty and she, unfortunately, likes to wander." Emile let him in and led them into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you had any other cousins! Why didn't you all go to the party?"

"Er-uh… you see, something's not right in her head. Mom didn't feel comfortable bringing her so I got stuck. I left her alone for only a second and she disappeared!" They entered the kitchen and he sighed in relief. "Oh! There she is! Rosemarie! Everyone's looking for you. Geez kid, give me the knife." Rose narrowed her eyes, reluctant to hand over her only protection. "Give it!" Grinding her teeth she rested it in his outstretched hand. "I'm so sorry this happened!" He said turning around to face the two owners of the house. "She's not in trouble is she?" The guardians looked at each other. The wife spoke up first.

"Somebody _was _stealing our things. There's a bag filled with my jewelry." The husband looked at his wife.

"Surely a _child _wouldn't be able to get in here. She's just lucky the thief didn't see her. She probably came in and he bolted." _Idiots_, Rose thought.

"I guess you're right." Lydia came stepped between the couple.

"Would you mind if I-?" Rose jutted out her chin. Lydia performed a body check and nodded. "She's clean." Emile smiled softly.

"Sorry again for all of this. Her mom and dad are thinking of tying her up." He called, taking Rose's hand. He lead her down the street and turned a corner. Rose wrapped her arms around her waist and pouted her lip.

"They shouldn't have been home until later." She growled. Andre knelt down to her level.

"You're just lucky I saw them leave the party." Rose turned away from him and looked up at the moon. It was full tonight. "Do you have a place to stay?" His angered voice softened.

"Yes," Rose whispered. "The house on third." Andre narrowed his eyes.

"Rose, the roof on that house is about to cave in. You are not staying there." Rose rolled her eyes. She'd heard this speech a million times. She was an orphan unrelated to the Dragmoirs in any way. Her parents had left her on the street a few years ago. She'd learned to adapt. "Stay in our guest room."

"No way Andre. I appreciate everything you've done for me but I can take it from here." Andre rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Rose, you're only eleven. You can't take care of yourself. Please. I know it will make Lissa happy." Hearing Andre's sister's name she tensed. They'd been close once upon a time. Now it was the acknowledged hi, or how are you. Rose supposed it was her own fault. Lissa's family had been nothing but caring for her. When her parents had dropped her off to play there would be fresh baked cookies. Now she felt that since she lived on the streets, the Dragmoirs would be disgusted by her. So instead of facing their judgment she avoided them. Andre however didn't let things go easily and tried to watch her bad even though she didn't like it. Rose brushed a hand through her knotted hair and gave a defeated sigh.

"Okay…" Andre led here down a few more rows of streets until they came to a three story house. Rose stared at the king sized bed and took a deep breath. She wasn't comfortable. Andre turned to go. A-Andre?" She said making him stop. "Thank you… for tonight." He smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome. Rose." Once he shut the door Rose walked over to the window and looked back at the closed door. She shook her head and slipped out and into the night.

IT WAS THREE WEEKS LATER. The sun was up so most were asleep. Rose wore a small ratted brown dress stolen a week ago from someone's back yard. Although Rose was alone on the street she felt as if someone was following her. She continued slowly down the cobblestone path and listened for the sound of another set of feet. She could hear them, at least two. Rose froze and spun on her heels.

"Who's there?" No answer. "I know you're out there!" She put her little hands on her hips. Her voice echoed down the streets. A cat meowed somewhere down an ally. Getting nervous Rose pulled out her handy dagger. After a few minutes of standing there, a young boy with orangish red hair appeared with his hands in a surrendering position. By the looks of it he and Rose were about the same age, and homeless as well. His clothes were ripped and he wore no shoes.

"s-sorry," he said sheepishly. "I-I was just curious w-where you were g-going this time of day." Rose's hood fell off her face by a blast of cold air, exposing her wavy brown hair. "I-I'm Mason… Mason Ashford." A dhamphir. Rose lowered her weapon.

"Rose Hathaway." Her voice was soft. Another boy jumped from the shadows and once again she raised the dagger.

"Hathaway? As in The Hathaways?" She groaned inwardly realizing her mistake.

'You're thinking of my mother-" She whispered.

"Didn't she marry the war general Ibraham Mazur?"

"That would be my dad…"

"Awwww MAN! You must have the life!"

"Look, uh Eddie is it? I-"

"I'm Eddie Castile." Rose glared at the boy who was continuously interrupting her.

"Look, Mason, Eddie… I really don't have much time to talk-"

"What's it like to live in the castle?" She gave Eddie an even more angry glare.

"I wouldn't know." The boys looked at each other. Rose placed her knife back in her boot, turned around and started walking away. The two boys decided o follow her.

"You don't live there?" Mason asked. Rose sighed.

"My parents kicked me out when I was five. Live on the streets. Anything else you'd like to know?" She yanked her hood up over her head.

"You wanna live with us?" Rose froze causing the boys to walk ahead.

"Mason… thanks for the offer… _really_… but I don't really feel comfortable in other people's homes." Eddie smiled.

"No! we're homeless too!" HE exclaimed a little too excited. "My mom found this warehouse type place. About ten kids live there! Some of the older kids train the others so that we can be guardians when we get older. Or at least so that we have a chance to compete against the dhamphirs that can afford to go to the academy."

"I'm not really sure…"

"I don't like the idea of you living on the street Rose." Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered something incoherent to herself. Then she looked at the two boys who flanked each side of her.

"If I don't like it I'm leaving."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Rose

Rose knelt on top of the hill, a mile outside of the city. Below her she could see a small doe lapping at water by a creek. Rose poised her arm, angling her bow, counted to three, took a deep breath, and released her red arrow. She watched as it spun through the air, hitting the unaware deer on it's side. A flock of crows nearby took off into the previously peaceful sky.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rose jumped out of her crouch and spun to face Mason. She was just glad she'd shot the arrow already, or else he would've been the one dead right now. On top of that the deer would've been gone. It wasn't easy to find food outside of restaurants anymore. The animals had learned to steer clear of the surrounding woods.

"Dinner." Rose said bluntly, heading down towards her catch. The ginger followed.

"Need help getting it back?" Rose rolled her eyes. She knew Mason had a crush on her and felt bad that she didn't feel the same way towards him. Anyway she was dating Adrian Ivashkov. She didn't have any feeling towards the royal Moroi. He just bought her expensive things. Rose plastered a smile on her face.

"Why not Mase." It gave her satisfaction to see Mason happy. She knelt at the deer's side and yanked out the bloodied arrow. She washed it in the creek and set it back in the pack. Together, Rose and Mason carried the deer back to the warehouse.

"FOODS HERE!" Nikoli, a little four year old screamed at the top of his lungs. Immediately, Rose was circled by ten little kids. The older ones were either at work or drinking. Eddie stood by the door with his mom. He walked over to the group and smiled.

"Man Rose you got a big one!" He exclaimed. Rose and Mason dropped it next to the fire in the center of the room. Rose shrugged.

"Ya, well I'm not the one cooking it." Rose mumbled. She walked over to her mattress which sat in the farthest corner of the warehouse. She wasn't much of a talker and enjoyed her privacy. Next to her bed she had a large chest with a lock. Like Rose, a lot of the kids were thieves so she protected her things in the way she could. The key was on a chain around her neck, protected from greedy eyes. Inside the chest Rose had a n extra blanket for the winter, a cloak, a few extra dress, and a decorative sword, all of which were stolen. She also had a few presents from Adrian. The only present she really ever wore from him was a long locket with a little sapphire jewel in the center.

Rose opened the chest and pulled out a new looking cloak. "Where are you going?" Eddie asked when Rose reached the door.

"Out." Eddie might've said something but Rose didn't hear him. She wouldn't be back for dinner. She headed down the cold streets, hugging the cloak close to her. In the distance, the castle gleamed.

The closest bar was two to three blocks away. Rose had enough money for one drink. That would be her dinner. She sat down on the bar stool. On some nights she was thrown out. A few of the bartenders ad a problem with serving unaccompanied women. Tonight though she knew this one. She handed over the coins and asked for her regular. When the guy turned his back someone hugged Rose from behind.

"There's my little Dhaphire! How are you tonight?" Rose groaned mentally.

"Now now Adrian!" She hissed at him. He took no notice in the attitude. He kissed her on the cheek and took the unoccupied stool on Rose's left.

"What's wrong Rose?" She shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong Adrian. I've just and a long day." Adrian pouted his lip.

"Would my little dhampire be happier if I took her shopping?" Rose immediately perked up. She smiled.

"Well," She said sheepishly. "There was this one dress I was looking at…" Adrian smiled.

"Say no more! Finish your drink and I'll get it for you." Rose gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"That would deffinatly make my day." No more than ten minutes later Adrian and Rose were walking out of a high priced shop with a new dress. She snuggled deep into Adrian's arm as they walked. Just being around him made her want to gag. She knew she was laying it on thick but all in all she got what she wanted.

The time was short lived though. Adrian and Rose were in the market, passing a fruit stand when a group of ratted kids ran up to them. The youngest looked about eleven. The oldest was Rose's age. "Hey Rose! Hey Adrian!" The youngest one said grinning. She was missing a front tooth.

"Hello Sam!" Rose said patting her on the head.

"You Commin'? We were supposed to meet an hour ago!" The older kid complained. Rose looked over at Adrian who was holding her dress. He smiled at her.

"I'll take it back to my place." He said as if reading her thoughts. Rose ws worried, preferring to have the dress in her procession rather than his. But she sucked it up and peckedhim on the lips.

"Thank you Adi." She pecked him on the lips. The little one began pulling her away. They walked down fifth avenue towards a bunch of royal houses.

"You were suppose to meet up over an hour ago!" Sam cried.

"Sorry kid." Rose laughed. "I got a little… caught up."

"Ya" The older kid snorted. "Being a prostitute." Rose punched him square in the face. They boy fell down but instead of jumping back up and fighting her he just laughed.

"Shut up Luka. I am not having sex with Adrian Ivashkov." Rose sneered. "Just thinking about t makes me sick. You know he smokes?"

"ya but he's so damn hot!" Another kids said.

"Shut it Nikki, no one wants to hear it." Luka growled. Nikki crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Rose groaned.

"Can we just stop talking about Ivashkov?" The group laughed. "Which house Luka?" They were planning a raid a few miles away, closer to the castle. Luka's eyes lit up with the thought of the possible score.

"Oh ya right! This family went on vacation yesterday. Heard it was somewhere closer to st. Petersburg. They'll be gone for a whole month. The cold wind whipped Rose's face making her flinch. She held onto her hood. "From what I've heard they might even have some drugs… if you know what I mean." Rose rolled her eyes. Some of the kids were druggies, wasting all the money they had on pot. She wasn't in that crowd.

The group gasped at the house before them. It was huge with at three floors. "Back window's open." Luka said. "Come on!" Sam stayed on the sidewalk preferring to be the look out. Rose jumped through the broken window landing softly on the other side.

"You guys do what you want." Rose called behind her. "But I call the basement." She opened the door and walked down the creaking stairwell. She found a candle sitting on a counter and lit it with a match.

**Dimitri**

Dimitri leaned against the balcony. Tasha's hand rested on his shoulder. His twenty fourth birthday was coming up and he wasn't excited. Party plans party plans party plans. It was all his sisters talked about. "Be calm Dimka." Tasha soothed. Dimitri released his fists and shook his head. He didn't want another birthday party. Why couldn't everyone understand that? Tasha sighed and looked out towards the city. In the darkness the lights of houses gleamed.

"For once," Dimitri complained. "I'd like to walk outside without any guards. No offense Adam."

"None taken sir." Adam, Dimitri's guardian said.

"It would be nice to be normal for once." Behind his back Tasha rolled her eyes. She hated when Dimitri did this but she never told him that.

"You are normal Dimitri. You're just a 'special' kind of normal. Remember you're the heir to the throne." Someone cleared their throat.

"It's time for you to leave Natasha. Thank you for coming." Dimitri's father said dryly. Tasha forced a smile and bowed gracefully.

"Thank you for allowing me to be in your son's presence my liege." She turned to Dimitri. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded and followed her out of his room.

"Why'd you make her leave father?" Dimitri demanded. Alek glared at his son.

"Don't give me attitude Dimitri." He wiped a smudge off of his shirt. "Anyway, I'd like you to join me for a meeting. It starts in five minutes." He stopped by the door. "Do not be late."

**Rose**

Rose set another antique plate into her knapsack. She had no idea how long she'd been down here and her back was starting to hurt but she had to keep going. Even if this stuff was worth only a few measly coins. It wasn't everyday Rose found a deer in the woods. Last week a three year old had died from starvation. She was older than those kids, she'd lived longer. They needed to eat. She needed that money for them. Rose knew that people didn't see her as caring but in her own way she tried.

"STOP!" Someone yelled above. Guards, Rose thought. In her surprise she dropped the knapsack. She looked around the room for a hiding place.

"Search the perimeter."

"A boy escaped through the back window!" Rose blew out the candle and rushed into a back cabinet. She pushed herself to the back and slid downwards until her butt hit the floor. _Fur, _she realized. Fur coats hung on racks all around her. She tried to quiet her breathing but it was mixed between excitement and nervousness. Feet pounded down the steps and a bright light lit up the room, not a candle; possibly a torch.

"The neighbors said they saw three dhampirs come in here." Someone said. "One left." Rose shut her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Should I do a small section in third person on Rose's mom? What do you think?**

**Chapter three**

**Rose**

The guards had arrived over an hour ago and had failed to leave. Rose could smell smoke but couldn't decide if it was coming from the guard's cigarettes or their torches. Several times they'd contemplated leaving, figuring that she'd snuck out some hidden window, but one man had made them change their minds. Rose assumed he was the leader of the group. He'd pointed out the smoking candle and told them that this room was so small there was nowhere to hide. They'd searched everywhere though, even the closet that Rose was using. But she'd been able to hide under a pile of fallen clothes that were lodged so far in the back it was impossible to see the light shape of a person.

Rose was hungry; very very hungry. She prayed they'd leave soon. If she was lucky she'd be able to escape. If she got even luckier maybe she'd be able to take her knapsack. She could hear men upstairs, their feet pounding loudly as they did another sweep of the house. She put her head between her knees and tried to control her breathing.

"Why don't you all go up?" The leader said gruffly. "I'll do one more check." Rose opened her eyes. She'd fallen asleep with a fur coat curled around her. She struggled to wake up and ducked underneath the brown fur. She swallowed as the men, one by one, headed up the stairs. There was a minute pause and then light. She shielded her eyes as the large man pulled her out. "Why is it you I always find?" The man said. Rose put her wrists out sarcastically when she realized who it was.

"You gunna take me in then?" The man frowned. "No?" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer to him.

"How many times have I told you to stop stealing? What if someone else catches you next time? You'll be hung Rose." She looked away.

"Whatever Charlie. You. Do not. Understand?" Charlie let her go.

"What don't I understand then Rose?" She sniffed and looked away.

"These people have everything. They have a roof. They have enough money to last their grandchildren. I don't have enough money to buy a god damn apple. What would you do Charlie if you were put on the street with only the clothes on your back?"

"Get a job."

"No one hire's women!" That was true. Women were meant to live in the house, have children, and cook dinner. Unless they were Guardians and even then they didn't get paid much. Rose had all of the skills. Some of her friends had even suggested it. But Rose would never stoop so low as to feel like a slave.

"Rose if you get hung your parents will be crushed." Rose growled.

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it." Charlie sighed.

"Your mother asks me every day if I've seen you. I hate it when I have to tell her that I caught you stealing. She looks like she's about to cry every time. Jeanine Hathaway does not cry." Rose rolled her eyes.

"If you're trying to make me feel bad for them it's not working." She snarled. They left _me _at _five years old_ alone on the streets. They _left _me! I have no reason to feel sorry for them." Charlie wasn't about to argue with her. She was right. If his parents had thrown him out he'd never want to talk to them again.

"We'll be gone in five minutes." He said changing the subject. "Leave the way you came." She watched her father's best friend leave quietly up the steps. She occupied herself by stuffing a few of the fur coats into her abandoned knapsack. Nothing would keep her from collecting those treasures. Once she was sure the men were gone she mumped through the window running behind the busy streets. She had to get to the trader before he closed. If she waited until tomorrow someone would deffinatly try to break into her chest. she wasn't even sure they would fit.

"Wesley!" Rose called just barely stopping the young trader from locking her out. By the time she reached him she was out of breath.

"You're lucky my father isn't here Rose. He wouldn't wait." The Irishman said. Rose smiled the best she could.

"You wouldn't believe what I got Wes." The boy smiled, looked both ways down the street and ushered his client in. Rose laid the coats out on the table. Wesley felt them, checked the tags and stitching and adjusted his round glasses.

"300." He said.

"Overall?" HE looked up at her clearly confused. He shook his head.

"Each… Rose, theses are collector's items. Do you know how many people have fur coats? No one. That must've been some house you raided." Rose was shocked. She was getting fifteen hundred dollars tonight and even more for the plates. She handed the knapsack over. HE studied them closely.

"Ten of these; forty each. You have a good pair of boots. Fifty and this necklace…" He put it closer to his face. "200." Rose sat on the stool to her right. The most money Rose had ever gotten was five hundred. Now, she was getting over two thousand. She smiled as Wesley gathered her money. "Spend it wisely." HE joked. Rose smiled.

"Thanks so much for this." She beamed. Wesley nodded.

"No problem Rose. I think you've given me the most profit so far. You don't fail to impress." Rose laughed and glanced outside where the sun was just beginning to rise.

"I'll see you later." She pocketed the money and walked slowly back to the warehouse. She set her money at the bottom of the chest. She stormed over to Luka who sat next to the fire. He stood once he noticed her approaching.

"Thank God!" Luka exclaimed. "I thought the Popo caught you!" Rose shrugged.

"Ya well, I scored big. Did you get anything?" Luka nodded.  
"A pair of diamond earrings." Rule number one; don't under any circumstances say how much money you got. Your closest friends are also your enemies and won't second think stealing it.

"So you got to Wesley's." It wasn't a question. The family owned business was the only trading store in the city that took stolen property.

"How'd you do?" Rose paused.

"I got a fur coat." Not a lie, yet not the complete truth.

"You found fur?" Rose ignored him looking around at the sleeping children. She saw Sam but….

"Where's Nikki? Luka where's Nikki?" He suddenly became shy, scuffling his feet and looking down at the floor.

"They… uh… they caught her."

"Damn…" She saw Eddie look over from his mattress. "Didn't you scout?" She questioned suddenly getting angry.

"Didn't you?" Rose growled in frustration at the boy, turned and headed back over to her bed. She pulled out an old brown blanket and wrapped it around herself, falling into a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I've been busy trying to finish my other book! On another note, I'm starting another book from mortal instruments called City of Death. I only have the summary up and I hope to have the first chapter up tomorrow. If I'm in the mood to type it maybe tonight. So anyway here's the next chapter. J

It's really really short in my opinion so I'm sorry about that. This is just filler and I was having a writer's block. The next chapter will be better. Have fun

-Jenna

**Chapter Four**

Jeanine

Jeanine Hathaway walked briskly down the large corridor towards her husband's office. She'd heard things; whispers here and there. She sped up so that she was just behind a light jog, ignoring the clinking of metal from her uniform. "Tell me it's not true." She said throwing the door open. She noticed Charlie in the chair opposite Ibrahim with his arms on the desk. They'd been having a heated discussion. "Ibrahim." She added. He stood up, scooting his chair back.

"What have you heard Jeanie?" He asked.

"People are saying that the Strigoi are-"Ibrahim sighed.

"They're getting out of hand, yes. The deaths have escalated." He kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry. Just do your job and everything'll be fine." Jeanine nodded shakily and took a deep breath. Seeing that his wife had heard what she needed to hear he turned back to Charlie. "What did you have to tell me? It's getting late and I'd like to turn in." Charlie stood and faced the couple.

"I saw Rosemarie today." Ibrahim felt his wife stiffen next to him. "She was with others in a royal complex." Jeanine turned to look at her husband shaking her head.

"Are you sure-"

"Ma'am I've seen her enough over the years to be able to recognize her. At the rate she's going she's going to get caught. I don't like ignoring my job for her." Charlie noticed Ibrahim's jaw tighten. He sighed. "Well, I thought you'd like to know like usual… I'll see you tomorrow Abe… Jeanine." Charlie slipped past her and disappeared down the hallway. The couple stood there for a few minutes unmoving. Then abruptly Jeanine turned.

"Abe-"

"Don't." He snapped before walking out. Slowly Jeanine followed. Once inside their apartment at the bottom of the castle he slammed the door. She flinched. "She should know better." He growled. Jeanine started changing out of her heavy uniform trying to control her thoughts. "Robbing will get her hung. That stupid stupid-"

"Would you stop?!" She hissed dropping her sword to the ground. He turned to look at her, shirtless. Jeanine pouted her lip.

"It's not my fault Jeanine. We've been over this." Rolling her eyes she turned her back to him.

"Unzip me." She ordered. Grumbling he did what she asked.

"Jeanie, the king-"

"I don't want to talk about it Abe. I'm tired. I have to get up early tomorrow. The festivals tomorrow and I have to be there with the queen." She shoved past him and changed into her nightgown.

Rose

Rose woke up to the sound of drums. She shot up fast and clutched her head, her brain buzzing from too fast of movement. A few other kids groaned from their beds. "WHAT THE HELL-" An older one yelled. A few more kids groaned. Rose stood slowly and walked over to Eddie who was standing at the door with Mason. "What's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn.

"It looks like a festival." Mason answered. Eddie smiled.

"It's the Castle's 150th anniversary." They turned to look at him.

"How would you know that?" Mason asked narrowing his eyes. Eddie snorted and pointed down the road.

"Banners." Rose's stomach growled and she groaned.

"Do any of you know when the stores will be open?" The guys shook their head.

"I do know one thing though." Eddie said. "We can't go out in these-shit for clothes." He gestured to his browned pants with holes. Rose smiled. It was a chance for her to change into a newer gown from Adrian. He'd probably want to hang out with her today.

"You're right." Mason sighed. He and Eddie didn't steal. They weren't that kind of person. So they tried to earn money; carrying things for older people; working part time at restaurants. That kind of thing. So they couldn't buy new clothes. Maybe once a year did they save enough for a shirt or a pair of pants but it was because they were young. Eddie wanted to become a guardian. Mason wasn't sure yet.

Rose walked back to her mattress and opened her chest. She dug down to the bottom and pulled out a completely unused light blue dress. "Wow Rose," Sam whispered from her mattress. Rose nodded at her. "That's a perdy dress!" Rose smiled at the little girl.

"Thanks Sam." She dressed there and put on her old flats, which couldn't be seen under the dress. Then she added a cloak and withdrew fifty dollars. It would get her a nice meal.

"Crap Rose where'd you get that?" Mason laughed.

"Adrian bought it last year. I'm going out." She planned on getting food even if she had to wait another hour until the stores opened. The sun was just setting. Torches would be lit all over the town and the parade and games would begin.

It was already crowded in the shopping district. She watched as little children squealed and ran after each other over the street. Young couples were holding hands. Others were setting up booths that would have candy and other festive treats.

The town got even more crowded as the night progressed and soon she had to shove her way down to get to the bar. She gave her friend a few coins and drank her beer, watching the throng of people go past the doors.

"Hey beautiful." Someone said behind her. Expecting it to be Adrian she spun around. It wasn't.

"Andre?" She said shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

I was thinking…. Would you guys be okay if I made it so that Dhamphirs could have children with each other? Just a thought. Let me know.

**Chapter six**

**Rose**

He was taller than she remembered. It had been years since she'd seen him. Rose stood quickly and wrapped her arms around her old friend. Once she'd released him he scooted onto the empty stool beside her.

"I almost didn't recognize you Rose." He laughed. "Look at you!" Rose smiled.

"Oh trust me I didn't pay for it." André lost his smile.

"Are you still stealing Rose?" He chastised. Rose turned back to her drink.

"Yes," She said. "But I didn't steal it… It was a gift." André looked at her for a few minutes but waved his hand.

"Doesn't matter. I don't want to know." He paused. "How have you been?" Rose picked up her mug and took a sip. She sighed.

"Peachy. How about you?" André's face seemed to fall. He took a while to answer, ordering up his drink.

"Did you hear about my parents?" Rose nodded slowly and André looked up at the ceiling. Three years ago they'd died and it felt like just yesterday. "Lisa and I were suppose to go with them, you know. Even though it was a business trip for Father, Mother had planned on making it a small vacation." He shook his head, thinking. "Lisa got sick. Someone had to watch her and Mother really wanted to go with Father." Rose rested a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him.

"It was fate, André. You both are lucky." He gave her sad eyes.

"Are we? I've been questioning that. I have to take the parent role for Lisa. I have to find her a husband…" He shook his head again. "I shouldn't be telling you this." Rose was just happy to see her old friend again. She gave him a hug.

"Sometimes you need to vent. Really, don't worry about it." His drink arrived and he set the coins into the hands of the bartender. He muttered a thank you.

"What are you doing today? I meeting Lisa in the park… you wanna come?" Rose stuttered at the answer. André knew the answer before she spoke and rolled his eyes. "She wants to see you Rose." He put a hand up to stop her from interrupting him. "I know because she told me so don't try to argue your way out of it." Rose ground her teeth as she thought. Sighing in defeat, she smiled at him.

"Will this meeting include lunch?" André snorted.

"Lunch it is."

**Dimitri**

"Would you please just wear it Dimka?" His mother asked. Dimitri turned away from the mirror. "You're going out in public. I want you to look nice." He thought about an argument to give her; that he'd be completely surrounded by guards, that no one was really going to see him, but like usual he couldn't bring himself to argue with her. That slightly aged face and bright eyes always tore his defenses down. Dimitri dropped his shoulders and nodded, looking down at the royal uniform. He'd wanted to try and blend in with the crowd today. He'd even considered sneaking away from his guards.

"Ya, Mama." He sighed shrugging off his nightshirt. He bent down so his mother could plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you." Olena looked down at her own clothes. She still wore her long nightgown and pink silk robe. "Well," She sighed glad to have the argument over with. "I am going to change. I'll see you in an hour." We watched his mother waltz out of the room. He knew she was excited about the festival. It was one of the rare times she got to go out into the city. She got to speak to her old friends. Dimitri smiled at the thought of his mother. She was a good lady. He hated how his father treated her and knew that under all the makeup she already had on were a few bruises from the previous night. He'd heard the fighting and so had his youngest sister Viktoria, who'd run to his room for comfort.

"Hey Dimitri!" He looked up at Karolina who strode in holding her son Paul in her arms. They were both dressed in their nicest clothes.

"Hi Kare, Paul." At his name the little boy giggled. Paul squirmed out of her grasp and raced into his uncle's arms, burying his face in Dimitri's chest.

"We are going to party Uncle!" He exclaimed. Dimitri laughed and picked up his little nephew. He raised him above his head and spun him in the hair. Paul screeched in delight.

"Dimka please, it took me forever to get him changed." Karolina sighed, slightly annoyed. However the tips of her lips were curved in a slight smile. Dimitri set the belly-laughing boy down on the couch and began unbuttoning his nightshirt.

"Sorry Kare." He said smirking. She muttered 'boys' as she turned to leave the dressing room.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes. I'm going to find my fiancé." She laughed slaphappy. Fiancé. She liked the sound of that. Although Paul was already five years old, it had taken **Eric** until the previous night to propose. Karolina was ecstatic. **(If anyone remembers his name let me know and I'll fix it. I've looked in everything and can't find anything on him though I know he was mentioned in one of the books.)**

Dimitri watched his sister skip away humming happily to herself and he shook his head. He was happy for her. He couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled so much.

Dimitri slipped his decorative shirt on and slipped on his new pants. Once he was finished changing and looked at himself in the mirror, he searched for Paul, who'd snuck off once again. He found him over by the crown display looking up at the huge pedestal. It was the crown for his coronation. Only God knew when he'd get _that_ burden. He walked into his bathroom with Paul close behind him and brushed a comb through his hair, tying it back into a ponytail. He then brushed Paul's hair, which had gotten disheveled when they'd been playing.

"I'm excited for the party, Dyadya." Paul said, speaking uncle in Russian. Dimitri smiled.

"Me too kid. Me too."

**Olena **

**(**thought it was only fair since I did Rose's mom**)**

Olena sat in her chair, as a servant braided her black hair back behind her ears. She played with her jewelry on her vanity, trying on different things and decided what would look good with her outfit. She hummed to herself, smiling softly. It didn't last long though.

"What are you so happy about?" Her husband snapped as he came into the mirror's view. Olena felt her servant's hands slow at his voice. Olena swallowed and pursed her lips.

"The festival today." She answered, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I like the people you know." The king snorted.

"You used to _be_ one of the people." He sneered. "Makes sense you'd want to be with _them_ again." She tried to ignore him and focused back on her jewelry, slipping a few bangles on her wrists and putting on some long diamond earrings that matched the gold flowers being put in the crease of her braid, in the center of her head.

"Thank you Emma." She said to the servant. "You may leave." Olena stood slowly and circled in the mirror. Her husband pulled her to him, chest against chest. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You look gorgeous you know." He whispered huskily, kissing her on the cheek before releasing her. She could already smell the booze on his breath.

"Th-thank you." She answered going over to the balcony. "I convinced Dimitri to dress up." She spoke normally, as if he hadn't insulted her a few moments ago.

"Oh?"

"I want him to find a girl, Alek. You know he needs one soon." Alek sat on the bed and nodded slowly.

"I'm very much aware of it Olena." Olena watched the people in the city, setting up tents and already beginning some of the festivities. Torches lit the way to the drawbridge to the castle. 'Any time now.' She thought to herself.


End file.
